


Daybreak

by WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, gay angst like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs/pseuds/WhatAGoodIdeaThisIs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't have what you want, even if he's already in your arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

****Robin slowly opened his eyes, finding himself secure and warm in Chrom’s arms. He nestled closer, mumbling out a gravelly, “Good morning…”

Chrom muttered some nonsense and shifted in his sleep, burying his face in Robin’s hair.

Robin, satisfied with that response, was content to simply lay there, listening to Chrom’s deep, calming breaths. Robin could not recall ever feeling so at ease, so right, so whole as he was right at this moment… under warm blankets on a brisk morning, entangled in the arms of the person he loved most.

But as the young dawn light slowly seeped through the tent’s fabric walls, leeching away the magic of the night…

He knew he shouldn’t be there.

It would have been different if Chrom wasn’t a prince… if he didn’t have duty… if he didn’t need an heir…

If either of them hadn’t been created a man.

Robin pulled Chrom in closer, in an attempt to hide from the unhappy, unwelcome thoughts. He closed his eyes and focused on Chrom’s slow, even heartbeat.

He allowed his hands to wander down Chrom’s sides, trailing along the familiar skin and warmth. The motions were comforting… but he was mapping out a body that deep down, he knew he had no business touching.

Why did the gods see them fit to be punished this way?

In Robin’s more insane fantasies, they would be able to find a way to live happily ever after. Lissa could have children, right? Let her rule. Let her be the crown princess and leave Chrom and him to grow old together.

Or, maybe they could find a surrogate mother. Or a queen for the public and children only. That way, he could remain Chrom’s true partner and the kingdom would still have new royal blood.

But the more he entertained those sick thoughts, the more insane he sounded. Chrom couldn’t give up his duty to the crown. That’s not possible, not permissible, and not who he was. Robin couldn’t be Chrom’s lover… it would tarnish Chrom’s name in history… and Robin would never allow that.

It would also be unfair to Chrom’s eventual wife. The person who was meant to be with him. The person who was supposed to be holding him, touching him. Robin wasn’t allowed, not really, to partake in such bliss.

A few stolen moments under quilts, or in the privacy of their tents, or far from camp where moonlight was the only light that touched them…those would have to do.

After all, soon, he would have to give him up.

Robin felt as Chrom shifted again, stretching, humming, before settling back to look at him. Chrom’s eyes were only slightly open, and a relaxed smile adorned his beautiful face. He slowly, gently moved his hand up to run it through Robin’s hair, “Good morning,” he said through a sigh, love and tenderness still apparent though his voice was husky from sleep.

Robin smiled back, though his heart strained painfully in his chest. He would have to give him up…

He moved in again, nuzzling against Chrom so the other couldn’t see the tears pricking at his eyes, “Morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently playing through Fire Emblem Awakening (only about chapter 10 right now) and... this is the outcome of thinking too hard about character relationships. Jeez, it's like Chrom and Robin are supposed to be shipped no matter the gender. If I had known that going in, I would have made Robin a girl so they could get married. But by the time it dawned on me, I was too far along in the story and didn't feel like playing through all the battles again... I think the extra angst with male!Robin is pretty interesting, though. I'm gonna see this game through to the end, with my male protagonist.


End file.
